corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Sepulchral
Sepulchral is an ambitious but insecure Rahkshi of Density Control, whose struggle to prove himself has evolved into a quest for meaning. Appearance Sepulchral has modified his armor extensively, though his revisions are purely aesthetic; his most notable structural alterations were to his shin armor, which is nearly double the typical length and juts up far above the knee, and to his spine area, which is much steeper than normal and shaped something like a warped half-pyramid. He is entirely black and grey, except for a bit of green paint daubed on his spines, and several areas on his limbs and waist where he has replaced or supplemented his armor with fiery orange crystalline protodermis. The result is what he describes as a “decidedly daemonic appearance”. Personality Sepulchral has inherited a measure of his creator’s flaw—ambition driven by insecurity—and is quietly determined to be the best he can possibly be, in as many areas of expertise as possible. He tends to think of himself as being more “cultured” or “civilized” than his peers. Unfortunately, his studies are not exactly helped along by his mental state, which could best be described as precarious. In addition to his “Bitil-complex”, Sepulchral is also afflicted with a mild form of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, occasional anger-management issues, and a tendency to lose track of whether he is speaking aloud or not, all of which tends to interfere with the whole imposing/erudite image he tries to cultivate. Skills and Abilities Due to his drive to excel at everything he possibly can, Sepulchral has developed several areas of skill. He is a fairly skilled tactician and fighter (particularly with his blade-shooting morningstar), possesses a decent grasp of psychology and logic, and has been looking into Po-Matoran carving. Due to recent events, he has developed a personal interest in philosophy. Relationships Malady--The first student Sepulchral met upon his arrival at Corpus Rahkshi. Their encounter didn't end well for either of them, though Sepulchral definitely ended up worse off than his opponent. Lucid--Sepulchral's first real friend at the school--or anywhere, really. Shark--Sepulchral briefly worked alongside Shark and his allies during the assassination assignment, but left them after witnessing the giant Rahkshi's brutality. Bio Sepulchral is one of those poor souls born to lousy parents. Specifically, his “father” is none other than Makuta Bitil. In his rather isolated sphere of influence, Bitil was unaware of the advent of this new breed of Rahkshi. He set to training his new elite warrior, but had the caution to send out loyal spies, to see whether any of his fellows had acquired a similar game-changing minion. For his part, the new Rahkshi was an eager student, and quickly adopted a name which he felt conveyed the proper blend of menace and intellectualism. Unfortunately, Bitil had badly overestimated the competence of one of his operatives, who was clumsy enough to bring the rest of the Brotherhood down on his head. The upstart was informed that any future anomalous Rahkshi must be reported, and told in such a way as to make him extremely likely to comply with this demand in the future. Sepulchral himself was thoroughly interrogated, and subsequently shipped off to Corpus Rahkshi, his brewing psychological issues aggravated even further by the experience of being ripped away from the only home he had ever known. Upon his arrival at the school, he nearly got himself killed in a brutal fight with Malady, and it was only with assistance from Lucid that he reached the infirmary alive. He later was among the perimeter guard during the razing of Phantom-on-the-Water, despite his horror at the proceedings. Afterward, he was functioning on frail reminders that he had simply been doing his duty to the Makuta. Serendipitously, he decided to find Lucid in order to properly thank her for saving his life, only for his burden of guilt to eventually make itself known. Lucid helped to coax Sepulchral out of his destructive mindset, and he came to realize that he owed the Makuta nothing, and had no need to prove himself to them. Following this revelation, he began avidly consuming any philosophical texts he could find, seeking to "fill in the gaps" in his own personal philosophy. Quotes "I believe imposing, majestic, terrifying, or perhaps daemonic would be far more suitable adjectives. Search your vocabulary, dear, I'm sure something of the sort is in there somewhere." --Sepulchral, reacting to Malady calling him "weird" in exactly the wrong way. "I have spent all my existence in a continued attempt to prove my worth--not only to myself, but to others as well, and to the Makuta especially. My participation in the massacre was simply an extension of that drive. But the experience has made it clear that attempting to prove myself by the standards of the Brotherhood will bring only suffering...on myself, and on those around me."--explaining his evolving philosophy to Lucid. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi